<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Down Into My Sensory by TheUltimateUndesirable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220176">Down Into My Sensory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable'>TheUltimateUndesirable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Auror Ron Weasley, Barebacking, Bisexual Ron Weasley, Blindfolds, Breathplay, Cheating, Cheating Ron Weasley, Choking, Confused Ron Weasley, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Feathers &amp; Featherplay, Feelings, Fuckbuddies, Gay Blaise Zabini, Gay Sex, Good Blaise Zabini, Infidelity, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Not Epilogue Compliant, POV Ron Weasley, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sexuality Crisis, Shameless Smut, Snogging, Song Lyrics, TasteofSmut 2020, Top Blaise Zabini, Touch, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, hearing, sight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A boring tasteless marriage with Hermione leads to Ron being enraptured by his sense when he finally feels something more again. That something is shagging Blaise Zabini. What's Ron going to do about being married to his high school sweetheart and finding himself without her? Go with it all like he has been and or finally move on from what was clearly a mistake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Taste of Smut Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Down Into My Sensory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Song lyrics in italic fully belong to Demi Lovato and are from her song Cool For the Summer. Was giving to me as a sub prompt and I felt like it fit this one perfectly. No copyright is intended and I honestly recommend it as a good song. Also all rights belong to JK Rowling etc. </p><p>I saw this prompt and knew I had to do it because for some reason I relate sensation play a lot with Ron. It isn't one I enjoy participating in but I enjoy writing it. Hopefully I did it and Ron justice! A taste of smut if what this fest wants so smut is what you get lol nearly 5k worth of it. I may have gotten a little out of hand….a smidge…...I plead guilty.</p><p>A special thanks to KoraKwidditch for the amazing beta job!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/189190041@N05/50219032083/in/dateposted-public/">
    
  </a>
</p><p>Ron swallowed thickly to the lyrics. <em>“Tell me what you want. What you like. It's okay.”</em> He knew Blaise had picked the song on purpose. If there was one thing he learned, it was that everything the man did had a reason behind it. Probably two reasons, in this case. One, because the lyrics would hit him mentally, and two, because it would be difficult for him to try and listen to what the man was doing to him. </p><p><br/>
   Apparently, the singer was some muggle named Demi Lovato that he liked and had come across listening to in muggle clubs. It was something he had never expected from the pureblood Slytherin. However, it was clear now that assumptions regarding basically anyone were mute. </p><p><br/>
  <em>“Got my mind on your body, and your body on my mind.”</em> Ron shivered and wished he could see the man, cursing the silk tie covering his eyes. That line was blatantly true for him, considering his position. That's why he was at Blaise’s house, after all. Their minds were always preoccupied with each other's bodies.</p><p><br/>
   It had been seventeen years, seventeen years since the battle of Hogwarts and fifteen years in a straight marriage with Hermione. Yet, here he was—spread out, long arms attached to the bedposts and completely naked for Blaise Zabini. A male that wasn’t his wife. Of course, it was wrong, but it also felt so right as teeth lightly scraped down his inner thigh. Various images went through his mind as he tried to imagine how it looked, and his skin prickled for more when the scraping on his skin stopped. </p><p><br/>
   His marriage with Hermione hadn’t been exactly great for years, or really good if he was honest. It probably went as far back as their third or fourth year together. Yet, for some reason, they stuck it out together. Proceeding to continually annoy each other with bad habits, like when he would forget to help with house chores after long days in the field, or her constant nagging about what felt like everything. </p><p><br/>
   He figured it had fizzled out because the high of finally achieving a relationship with the witch had worn off. Like coming out of a love potion to wonder what the hell was even going on anymore. The realisation they were better off as friends just hit him one day,but not wanting to own up to the huge mistake of their mutual eight-year-long pining made them stay together—whether they admitted it or not.</p><p><br/>
   Ron knew the bloody witch knew it too; she was the brightest, after all. Still, she did nothing about it either—except they lapsed into a more than quiet marriage, be it at least civil, for the most part. They focused on Rose and Hugo but didn’t do much else together. They merely shared a living space and went about their days in different sections of the Ministry, all while sleeping together in a large bed with a severely uncomfortable atmosphere.</p><p><br/>
     Maybe she really was as stubborn as him, or maybe she was still just holding on to a childhood fantasy. Maybe they were both actually just outright stupid when it came to love. School romance never lasted, after all; a fact proven by many couples that got together in school or as they graduated, including Ginny and Harry’s fling. At least they had been smart enough to call it quits on that after hardly a year together.</p><p><br/>
   Flings proved worth it to him though, at the moment. At least one was, no matter how long they lasted. It did things for him mentally and physically that weren’t, and couldn't, be achieved in his shackled, dull excuse for a relationship. </p><p><br/>
   <em> “Don't be scared 'cause I'm your body type.”</em> The redhead’s breathing picked up. He came to the realisation that he absolutely loved Zabini’s body more than he could have ever predicted. Probably as much as he had once loved Hermiones as a horny teenager—yet another realisation that had hit him not long ago.</p><p><br/>
   <em> “Just something that we wanna try.</em>” Fingers skated over his nipples out of nowhere. He could feel them instantly stiffen into hard peaks that the fingers took the opportunity to squeeze. Pulling them up and further away from his body before letting go, it made him arch upwards with them and sink back down once the pressure was released. Ron could feel his cock start to leak. </p><p><br/>
   When they had first started this nearly four months ago, he had been terrified. Terrified because not only had it been so easy to cheat on his wife, but because it was Zabini—who was also a bloke. He had never once done anything with another man before now, and honestly, he had never even really thought about the option.</p><p><br/>
    All he had ever paid attention to was women when he was feeling deprived, which was all the time with his high sex drive. Wanking to magazines, images of witches he would never touch, and fantasising when one was dressed in far too revealing clothing was something he did on the regular. Some would just strut around in public like it was their personal goal to give every man a hard-on. </p><p><br/>
   Then again, heterosexuality was all he had known throughout his life, especially with marrying Hermione so young and in love. Sure, both Charlie and Harry were gay—or well, Charlie was pansexual according to him, but still, it wasn’t something that had crossed his mind. Actually cheating on Hermione had never crossed his mind either. </p><p><br/>
   Part of him wanted to blame Harry for the predicament Ron currently found himself in—just as much as he wanted to blame Hermione. He couldn’t blame her though, because he was the one that didn’t want to be in their marriage anymore, despite having two kids together, a lovely cottage, and decades worth of memories. </p><p><br/>
   He was the one choosing to cheat on her, that was his decision alone. One he didn’t regret because these few months with Blaise had put a new spring in his step and he felt happier than he had in years. He was finally feeling something new—lively and exciting.</p><p><br/>
   It was just as exciting as having a tongue rolling his testicles around in their mouth, which was something he had never experienced before. Hot heat consumed his sack softly while a warm hand stroked his cock painfully slow, brushing the tip with their thumb lightly. It was just enough to spear the precum around— a feeling he enjoyed immensely. </p><p><br/>
   Hermione and he hardly ever had sex anymore, the only occasions usually being their birthdays and anniversary. Even then though, it was more out of habit than actual desire. It was never full of the cock aching, and skin pricking, suspense he felt now. Never full of the intensity and new sensations. He was on a completely different level than he had ever been in his entire life. </p><p><br/>
   That first time he had fooled around with Zabini had been absolutely blood rushing, much like now too. Blood coursed fast with his heart rate and it was the only thing he could hear as he just...felt. Really, he didn’t even remember much of how it had started. All he knew was the class reunion at Hogwarts had turned from a joyful mingling of some old friends to bloody brilliant when his cock had been in the bloke’s mouth behind a statue on the second floor. </p><p><br/>
   Ron wished Blaise would suck him now, do anything other than dance around and tease his sensitive skin with his fingers and tongue. He could feel everything, any little thing the man did, and it was almost torturous. </p><p><br/>
   Sucking on his neck like a dementor was nothing but moan worthy, in the moment and the nip at his ear was hip raising. Then, all the feeling was gone again, leaving him with no other option than to wait with anticipation for what was next. He wondered how long Zabini would keep doing this, explore his body like they hadn’t already shagged about five dozen times. Like he hadn’t been balls deep in his arse every week. Sometimes twice. </p><p><br/>
    Years of weekly pub visits, and being lazy with his paperwork, forced him to stay after hours occasionally, and it was no longer just another boring thing of habit. Now, it was the only time he got to feel alive and full of something. Something good. They snogged and shagged until he had no choice but to go home, which was always a depressing feeling again until he saw the kids’ smiling faces. </p><p><br/>
   How long would this whole arrangement, that he had allowed himself to fall into, last? Ron licked his lips, realising he didn’t know and he didn’t even care. As long as the man wanted to be fuck around together, he would—because whenever Ron was around him….he felt.</p><p><br/>
   He felt, at the moment, like there was an enchanted feather tickling his midsection that just came out of nowhere. It had to be something enchanted since there were two large hands on his hip, steadying his desire to squirm under it. Nails were dug into them and, as if rewarded for holding still, dragged roughly into his thick pubes. They pulled at them lightly which caused a light moan and another raise of his pelvis. </p><p><br/>
    <em>“Tell me if I won…</em>” Zabini whispered along with the song close to his face, nose brushing along his cheek. It brought his ability to hear back from where he was only focused on touches and tingles. Ron couldn’t even keep track of how much the mattress moved anymore—it felt like constantly. “What's my prize?” came as another close whisper that had moist heat lingering in his car.</p><p><br/>
   He let out a deep breath trying to calm himself. The wanker knew his prize; his prize was finally getting him on his back, finally fucking his still virgin arse for once instead of him topping like normal. Ron had finally admitted to the Slytherin that he wanted to try it, to experience what always had Blaise fisting his own cock in desperation as he pounded into him. Moaning and pressing back against him, wanting more and more of a stiff rod driving into his small, tight hole repeatedly. Something that caused such reactions had to be worthy. </p><p><br/>
    Ron bit his lip when he didn’t feel the man for a while again. All that he could feel was the stupid feather he wished would stop as soon as it started fluttering against the hard head of his cock. It put him in a constant state of rocking upwards into the air and pulling lightly on the binds despite knowing they wouldn’t move. The sound of music seemed to get louder and it began to vibrate his skin, at least mentally if not physically. </p><p><br/>
   <em> “Even if they judge. Fuck it all.</em>” Ron found himself nodding in agreement with the words. If he was outed they would all judge him. Everyone. Still, he couldn’t find it in him to care. Fuck it. He was living now.  </p><p><br/>
   That risk was taken the first time the Slytherin had moved to kiss him. When he moved to stick his hand down his pants and grope his quickly hardening cock after a bit too much elf-made wine. The risk of having his trousers ripped open in a hurry as the man had sunk to his knees in the school where everyone they knew was at had been more than worth it. </p><p><br/>
   Nothing had stopped the man from running to Hermione, or even the press, after that. His anxiety level had been quite high that following week, but each Prophet headline was clear of his name and Hermione never once shot a curse his way. The man didn’t tell anyone. He had only come back for more by stopping by his Auror office, where they proceeded to shag for the very first time. Zabini bent over his desk as stacks of his Auror files fluttered to the ground. </p><p><br/>
    Ron had no idea why the Slytherin had approached him. Either time. Every time. Why he didn’t rat him out to the entire wizarding world. He didn’t have the nerve to ask…at least not yet. </p><p><br/>
   They didn’t talk much, after all. They didn’t talk about Zabini’s life. They didn’t even talk about his life, really. The only words uttered were of him not getting what he wanted, and what he wanted right now, was him. </p><p><br/>
   <em>“I just wanna have some fun with you.”</em> Taunting. Teasing. Dirty talk. That was half the fun. It was clearly what they wanted, outside of each other’s cocks. Then again, those things indirectly affected their cocks—it was basically foreplay.</p><p><br/>
   Out of nowhere, what had to be cold water, was just dropped—almost an entire cup worth, probably. It had him twisting and gasping, adjusting to the chill. </p><p><br/>
   “Shit…” Ron exhaled shakily when he calmed a little from the shocking sensation. The water trickled down in every direction, pooling on his neck, dripping onto the sensitive skin of his armpits. It worked its way down his naval, rolling next to his nipple which caused him to hold his breath, and sigh in relief as it kept moving past. Cold water on his nipples sounded like too much at the moment.</p><p> <br/>
    Then, his knees were encouraged to spread even further apart. It sent off warning bells that it was going to be too much also. Yet, his body didn’t resist it for a second though. His nipples felt overdone, but his cock and arse had been sorely neglected through it all. They wanted more. It had to end soon or he was sure his balls were going to explode. </p><p><br/>
  <em>  “Got a taste for the cherry. I just need to take a bite.”</em> As Blaise spread his arse cheeks apart Ron gasped and tugged on the binds instinctually when the man lightly touched the tight skin around his hole with his teeth. It was terrifying, but his arms didn’t want to stop him. They wanted to touch his erection since the man obviously wasn’t going to.</p><p> <br/>
    Zabini’s tongue flicked across his winking hole soothingly. Slipping in a little before he tightened it back up around the wet muscle. Over and over again he did it until his body stayed open for the man to drive his tongue into.</p><p><br/>
    Rimming was one of the best experiences he had with the Slytherin; eating ass was far better than eating some woman's dripping snatch. He could breathe without his face getting layered in juice and it was a fun challenge to pry them open. It wasn’t to say he didn’t enjoy eating pussy, but ass had it’s own taste that his belly craved.</p><p> <br/>
    He always ate his ass passionately and he had even wondered what it would be like to do it to Hermione. The witch was far too closed off, and frankly boring, in bed for that—let alone even entertaining the idea of asking her to do it to him like Blaise. </p><p><br/>
    The man took to tongue fucking him heavily, his face buried against his private skin and working his ring of muscles open with purpose. When the music stopped a minute later, his ears honed in on the disturbingly wonderful sound of his arse being sucked sloppily. The way he slurped and moaned between his cheeks seemed to be on purpose.</p><p><br/>
   Right as he went to push down on his face, his head disappeared. It felt like the Slytherin simply sat on his knees, but Ron turned his head as if he could see anyways. He couldn’t be left dangling on the edge anymore. </p><p><br/>
   “Please? Can you just touch me?” Ron asked, knowing he sounded desperate. Because he was. </p><p><br/>
    A loud pop, from what felt like the front of the man’s hand, hit the bottom of his bum where the skin met his back thigh. The sting was so surprising and shockingly good, that he choked on a cry. Apparently, the message that he liked it was received because Zabini did it again to the other side. </p><p><br/>
   “I’m touching you,” the man said and Ron didn’t have to see to know his face held a smirk. Going back and forth, he smacked the same area of skin again and again with sting after sting until he was nearly crying in pleasure.</p><p><br/>
   The man had never actually smacked or spanked him before. Grabbed his arse roughly? Yes. Left nail indentations in his arse? Yes. Had he spanked the man’s firm tasty black arse? Of course. Had he been outright spanked, though? No, however, he was going to make sure that was a regular thing now. </p><p><br/>
    After another pop to his increasingly tender and sore bum, the music came back to life and Blaise didn't waste a beat of it. Slipping two fingers directly into him was made easy by his opening already loosened from his tongue. “Just something that we wanna try. 'Cause you and I…”</p><p>    “Are you ready?” Blaise asked him, no longer in that teasing seductive whisper that had him wanting to reach out for more. It was the strong deep voice of the man who had mentally topped and controlled him from the bottom many times. It was the same voice that forced him to spill his cock inside him as he rode him.</p><p><br/>
   Ron didn’t answer right away, unsettling nerves taking over instead of the wonderful physical ones he had simmered in for the last twenty or thirty minutes. Was he ready? The man hooked his fingers and pushed against his prostate. He had been fingered many times over the last two months and every time those sparks that danced in front of his eyes were glorious.</p><p><br/>
    “Oh, sweet mother of Merlin, yes. Yes, I’m ready,” Ron exclaimed eagerly as his cock jumped from the stimulation. Zabini’s long fingers withdrew, but as quick as they left, they were replaced by the hard round knob of a cock pressed into his body. He tensed and whined at the large intrusion but Blaise ran his hands up and down his body as he continued to push into his arse. Deeper and deeper, painfully slow, inch by inch, until he was fully sheathed inside him.     </p><p><br/>
   The burn was beautiful—so beautiful he felt tears in the corners of his eyes. Or maybe he was just so spent on feelings and emotions. He was thankful the man didn’t move, giving him time to adjust to the new sensation of something thick and hard nestled in his arse. Naturally clenching around it to try to gain familiarity, he resisted the urge to push it out. His cock felt like he could come if he thought about it from all the pressure alone. </p><p><br/>
   Then, out of nowhere, his head was tugged roughly at an angle by his hair, causing him to groan. The burn of the pain was nearly enough to counteract the burn of his widely stretched arsehole. Blaise shifted his cock inside him, and pulled his hair even harder to the side, exposing the complete side of his neck. He bit down hard on the muscle, and Ron let out another cry of pleasure; his brain was torn on wanting to focus on three different sensations which, when combined, couldn’t stop him from mewling. </p><p><br/>
   As he did so, the man began to rock slowly inside him, making his noises more of a drawn-out whine. The burn faded out to nothing as the shaft began to rub his prostate at a gentle pace until he was thrusting at a higher speed. Blaise bit down harder on him again and he pulled just as hard on the ropes; he just wanted to hold on for his life as Blaise’s pace picked up faster and faster.</p><p><br/>
    Ron couldn’t stop moaning, he couldn’t close his mouth, and he couldn’t control anything. “Don't be scared.” echoed around the room somewhere in the distance and he realised he was scared. Why? He didn’t know. Was he scared he was completely gay now? That he could never think about another woman’s vagina again, when he had beautiful tight firm arses to bury his cock in? That the taste of arse and cock had the pleasure building in his painfully tightened balls more than holding some breasts and rubbing folds ever could?</p><p><br/>
   How would he ever be able to resist finding a bloke that would fuck his arse like an animal?  Just like the way Zabini did to him now, driving into him without reserve or abandon. He regretted not having bottomed for the man before. If the amount of cum that constantly dripped onto his stomach was any indication, he might even beg to bottom next time. </p><p><br/>
   The realisation that he would  beg for a cock up his arse had him push it out further for the man to destroy what little amount of innocence he had left. </p><p><br/>
    Harder. Deeper. </p><p><br/>
   He just wanted more and more, and felt absolutely shameless to be at his disposal. The bloke could come in his arse and leave him hard as a rock, or throw him out into the yard like a used rag, and he wouldn’t care. It was all too much and he felt lost in the best way possible. Even if the man pulled out, Ron was sure he would, embarrassingly, still manage to come all over himself without being touched. All he would have to do was tug against the binds again without relaxing, and thrust up into the air.</p><p><br/>
  <em>“Just something that we wanna try. You and I…”</em> </p><p><br/>
  “You...and...I Weasley,” Blaise grunted each word with a snap of his hips. With a final snap that sent him over the edge, and unable to take anymore, he came—a back-arching, mewling cry leaving his lips.. </p><p><br/>
    In total shock, he was silenced when the man wrapped a hand around his neck and put his weight onto it. Depriving him of air, he felt nothing other  than the oxygen his gaping mouth and racing heart wanted. It didn’t stop him from vaguely recognising the exceptionally hot drops of his cum that shot out and landed on his stomach, coating his cock in an unbearable heat. </p><p><br/>
    Blaise let go just shy of fifteen seconds later, and an insane amount of feeling coursed through him all at once. The new air gave life to his nerve endings again, causing wave after wave to consume his body. It made it even worse, or possibly better, as the man drove deep into his arse over and over again. With a grunting noise, Zabini chased his own orgasm while Ron thought his own would never end. Even when the man stilled and came in what felt like the deepest darkest depths of his arse, grinding against him to smear his cum all over the walls of his channel, he thought his orgasm would never end.</p><p><br/>
   Sadly, it did. </p><p><br/>
   His entire body melted against the mattress, completely breathless and panting heavily, basking in the afterglow of what had turned out to be a mind blowing orgasm. Ron wondered what had made it so spectacular. Was it the absolutely ridiculous amount of foreplay and unpredictable teasing that he couldn't see? Was it bottoming? Or was it the strange effect being choked had on him?? Maybe it was all of it.</p><p><br/>
   Ron winced as Blaise removed himself from his body, leaving him empty and still full of longing. He made a weeping noise. He wanted him back inside him. Against him. Anything. It was too much to lose all at once. </p><p><br/>
   He reprimanded himself for letting the man bind him and convince him sensation play would be the easiest way to relax for the first time taking it up the arse. Saying it would make him want more and more had worked, but now that he had come, it wasn’t enough. The Slytherin was by far the more sexually experienced one, so he trusted his every move in the bed.</p><p><br/>
   Light flooded his eyes, causing him to blink rapidly to see as the blindfold suddenly vanished. Being deprived of sight so long, finally getting to see again, was a different sensation all on it’s own. Just like finding Zabini still nestled between his spread legs. The man eyed him with a lust-filled, hungry look that had his heart thumping wildly in his chest again. Speeding up rapidly, Ron didn’t know what he was going to do next. He wasn’t sure he could take any more actual teasing, he just wanted Blaise against him—to hold each other like they usually did after a shag at his house. </p><p><br/>
   Blaise maintained eye contact the entire time he bent over, and Ron followed him as he moved, making a throaty noise when the man lapped at the crown of his overly sensitive and deflated cock. The man cleaned up the mess he caused, which was unnecessary, but the cocky git didn’t stop there. </p><p><br/>
   Ron watched and tried to move his hips away as the man’s tongue finally left his cock. Despite his internal protest, he made a needy sound full of longing and want when Zabini moved his mouth up onto his lower stomach, starting to suck on his soft skin tenderly and lick up the rest of the cum off his body. It felt like sweet beautiful torture to watch, especially when his cock twitched with renewed interest. </p><p><br/>
    Much to his relief, the man stopped after he had licked him free of the cum coating his body. He merely crawled his way over top of him and up to his face, where the Slytherin then kissed him. Ron sighed heavily into it, completely content with satisfaction. The man had full lips that captured his own, and while oftentimes they were rough together, their kisses for some reason weren’t. They were soft, delicate, and comforting—savoury and sweet. It always felt weird when they kissed like that, but it also felt natural. </p><p><br/>
   His arms dropped free once the binds disappeared, his wrists sore from the rope. It was wonderful—yet another feeling his brain hummed happily because of. Ron brought his hands up to caress the man’s ribs. He was warm and it seemed to ground him to feel something so sturdy that stayed still, versus the numerous sensations he had dealt with.</p><p>   <br/>
     Maybe he would finally leave Hermione, he thought as they snogged lazy and effortlessly. Maybe he would or wouldn’t keep shagging Blaise after he did leave her and he could keep holding him like he was now. Maybe he would never divorce and just shag the man until his death bed for the added rush of being together when they shouldn’t, knowing that it was what he truly wanted. Ron didn’t have the faintest clue, and to him, it didn’t truly matter at the moment. All he wanted to do was to keep focusing on the man’s lips and lose himself to his physical senses. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>💋 This work is part of the Taste of Smut Fest, a Harry Potter-centered fest dedicated to the five senses: taste, touch, smell, hearing, and sight. </p><p>If you’ve enjoyed this work, please do shower our content creators with kudos and comments! 💌</p><p>You are free to add my authors account on Facebook, Rayne Undesirable, for snippets, general fanfic/HP meme sharing, new fic link sharing, recommendations, and it is where you can nag me. It is purely a fanfic focused account. </p><p>  <a href="https://tasteofsmut.tumblr.com/">Please check out the fest's tumblr for more posts and updates</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>